Your Love is my True Happiness
by Parisa01
Summary: Miyoko is living a life without her parents, but they're still alive . She lives with her two cousins Kairi and Namine. Miyoko is close friends with Roxas. But starts feeling different whenever she spends time with him. But what happens when Riku loves Miyoko? They go out, but something happens in Miyoko's relationship with Riku. RoxasXOCXRiku
1. Chapter 1: Mornings and weirdness

**Your Love is my True Happiness **

Hello everyone I would like to start this story with a little poem I found. It kind of links to the main character of this Fanfic 'Miyoko'…

* * *

True Happiness by Gary Bolduc

The smile across her face is reflected in her eyes,

This happiness she has, it's not a lie,

If she could, she would scream and jump for joy,

But this happiness isn't coming from a toy,

Her cheeks hurt for smiling so long,

I think she might start to sing a song,

A song about true happiness,

A feeling that she found in her heart,

This happiness, she wants everyone to be a part of,

This happiness is never to be taken away,

She wants it so badly to stay,

For all her life she's been sad and lonely,

But she finally found a cure,

So please don't ruin it for her.

* * *

**Introduction:**

It's difficult living a life without your parents. But at least when you have relatives and friends along with it, life isn't so hard. When you go through any pain, any heartache, any sadness you'll always count on your friends and family to be with you and cheer you up when you are down. But when you find one kind of happiness within your heart, something very special comes back to you.

This was the story about Miyoko. Her parents were alive but weren't with her. They were far, far away in another world; back in their home world. Miyoko's mother, Fumiko was very ill. She was currently in a deep coma, but thankfully slowly healing, unfortunately she had a slim chance of waking up and remembering everything. Her father, Kenji was with her, staying and taking care of her. Fumiko fell into a coma when Miyoko was 5 years old, and because of this, the little girl had to move to destiny islands to live with her cousins, Kairi and Namine. Miyoko grew up without the love of her mother and father and grew a weak heart. She was funny, gentle and friendly, shy (at times) and discreet. Miyoko was incredibly sensitive and emotional due to her childhood without her parents.

Miyoko was a very beautiful girl. She inherited the light pink straight hair, slim figure, and fair perfect skin from her mother, and light blue twinkling eyes from her father. Her hair was long and fell to her waist. Whenever she smiled, her white pearly teeth would shine brighter than stars.

(A/N: Axel, Riku and numerous boys have a huge crush on Miyako! :P)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mornings and weirdness**

Miyoko stared into the mirror; she was ready for school. She wore her uniform, neatly and nicely with only one button undone on her shirt. Her hair was tidy and straight and her side fringe was kept in place. Miyo wore only a hint of makeup; a small amount of mascara and pink lip balm. The pink haired girl wore her light blue satchel on her right shoulder which contrasted well with her uniform. Miyoko smiled a little and thought to herself, 'I look like mother'. She picked up her sliver lucky necklace, with a diamond star charm attached to it. "Stay strong, my little princess and stay happy." Her mother's sweet words echoed in her mind. It was only 11 years ago, and she still remembered it as if it was just the other day, when her mother gifted the necklace to her.

"Miyo?" Namine called quietly behind the door. Miyoko walked up to the door and opened it to see her cousin. The light blonde haired girl grinned at her, "Good morning Miyoko. Are you ready for school?" She asked very kindly. "Yes, Namine." Miyoko answered in her high pitched voice. Namine led the way and they headed downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning Aunty Mary." Miyoko bowed respectfully to her aunty. "Good morning Miyoko, Good morning Namine." She hugged both of the cousins and kissed their heads. Miyoko's aunty treated Miyoko as her own daughter and showered her with affection. The two cousins sat down at the dinner table and ate their breakfast. "Namine, Miyoko where is Kairi?" Mary asked whilst washing the dishes. "She's still upstairs mother, Kairi is getting ready." Namine's mother sighed, "My goodness, when will that child ever change?" They both shrugged. When Miyoko and Namine finished their breakfast they heard someone running down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late!" The red haired girl shouted as she ran into the kitchen and quickly demolished her breakfast. "Kairi manners." Her mother warned as Miyoko and Namine giggled. After eating all of her porridge, Kairi wiped her mouth like a fancy lady, "Good morning, Namine, Good morning Miyo!" She sang. "Good morning Kai." They said in unison.

When they heard the bus beep they left after they said goodbye to their mother/aunty. The trio got on the yellow school bus, Kairi going up first, then Namine, then Miyoko. It was their daily routine since children. Kairi sat next to Sora, a brown haired boy whom she liked since childhood. Namine sat next to Vanitas, a black haired boy who looked like Sora; he was Namine's close friend.

"Good Morning Miyoko." The said girl heard a sweet voice call her name. Her heart raced, as she turned to one of her best and closest friend, Roxas. The boy was incredibly handsome. He had spiky dusty blonde hair and blue sapphire eyes. Miyoko sat next to the blonde haired boy and replied with a soft smile.

"Good morning Roxas." He smiled back and asked, "How are you this morning?" She blushed slightly and answered, "I'm fine as always thanks, and how are you Roxy?" At the end she giggled as she teased him with his childhood nickname. He had a tint of pink on his cheeks and looked out the window. "Umm, yeah I'm alright, thanks." Then he smirked and turned to her. "Hey, Miyo I heard you have a boyfriend." She grinned as she slowly shook her head, "You and I both know that's not true." They both started laughing until Miyoko asked, "If I did have a boyfriend, what would you have done Roxas?" He stared into her baby blue eyes and sighed, "Well I would threaten him, break her heart and I'll break your bones!" Roxas punched the air and Miyoko laughed at this. "What would you do if I had a girlfriend Miyoko?" The said girl blushed nervously not knowing what to say.

"Aw, Roxy stop flirting with Miyoko. You know she loves me! Got that memorized?" Axel sang and when the bright red head said the last part he pointed at the side of his head. He was sitting on the opposite side of the bus. Roxas went as red as a tomato but thankfully no one noticed. "Keep on dreaming lover boy!" Miyoko sang and Axel just averted his eyes the other way and blushed. The pink haired girl turned to her best friend who was staring at her as if he was daydreaming. "Uh, earth to Roxy." She poked his cheek and he snapped out of daze. "Oh, sorry I just zoned out there."

"Miyoko!" Aqua squealed as she pinched her cheeks. "How's our little girl?" Terra rustled her straight hair. "Uh, hi, Terra, hi Aqua." She sweat dropped. (A/N: Miyoko was so lovable because she was very cute.) She turned to Roxas again and whispered, "Why do they do this to me?" Roxas just shrugged. She turned around to see Roxas' identical, Ventus "Hi Ven!" His smile grew wider and mumbled, "Hi Miyoko." Then the three friends went to sit down at the back of the bus.

Out of nowhere, Roxas started yawning like a tired bear. Miyo stared at him and asked, "Why are you so tired?" He just pointed at Sora, his cousin, "This guy kept me up all night with his big mouth!" "Hey, I heard that!" Sora barked and Miyoko giggled at this. Roxas again, stared at the girl and thought, 'It's so nice to see her smile every day!'

The school bus doors opened, and nearly all the girls on the bus started screaming, "Ahhhh, Riku!" A well-built boy with silver long hair and aqua coloured eyes entered the bus. He was Riku, one of the most handsome and popular boys at school and all the girls were crazy for him. He walked up to Miyoko, who immediately blushed when he spoke to her. "Hey Miyoko." Roxas recognized that cocky and manly voice and stared at Riku a bit sternly. "Good morning." Was all she said and he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. He smirked and went to sit next to Selphie. Roxas hissed under his breath, 'Why would he take interest in Miyoko, this is fishy!'

Miyoko looked around and saw everybody was staring at her. The girls were giving her dirty looks like she just killed someone. They guys looked disappointed. Sora was winking at her and she twitched. Namine and Kairi grinned goofily and Miyo jerked her head to the side. The confused girl turned to look at Roxas and asked, "What was that all about?" Roxas shrugged, "Maybe he likes you?" She raised her eye brow, "Oh shut up Roxy, and you know that he is one of the most popular guys at school. Why would he take interest in me?" She asked as a whisper. "Didn't I just answer your question? And who you calling stupid?" She giggled.

"I called you stupid, stupid!" She flicked his head. "Owwww that hurt Miyo!" Roxas whined as he rubbed his head and she just giggled away. "Oh so you think that's funny?" She nodded still laughing. "You like to laugh don't you?" The blonde asked with a smirk playing on his lips as he mischievously thought of an idea. She nodded again as her laughing died down. "Well you'll sure like this." And he started tickling her, one of her main weaknesses. She laughed more and more like a hyena. "Heehheee stop haaaahhaaa please haaahhaaa…" "I'm sorry I can't understand what you're saying Miyoko!" Roxas said as he carried on tickling her. "I hahaha can't heheheee breathe!" She managed to let out and almost immediately he stopped. She breathed in and out and fell back on her seat. "I hate you Roxas!" Roxas just pouted and puffed up his cheeks, "Do you really hate me Miyo?" Miyoko stared into his puppy eyes and barked, "Stop being so cute Roxy and you know I can't hate you!" She hugged him tight and he flustered but smiled. "Yeh…" They embraced each other for a few moments, as a jealous and envious pair of oceanic aqua eyes stared at the two best friends. The silver haired boy gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath…

Oooooohhh, some jealousy! Left you at a cliff-hanger. Thanks for reading and please review!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2:Strange feeling and first kiss

Hello everyone! Please enjoy this next chapter! XD

* * *

**Your Love is my True Happiness**

**Chapter 2: Strange feelings and first kiss…**

The bus finally stopped after what felt like forever. Everyone exited the yellow vehicle and headed to their lockers. Roxas always walked with Miyo, because he had every single class with the pink haired girl and his locker was next to hers. He held her hand and it was the norm, as they were best friends and all. No-one said anything because they knew that the pair were only friends; no more, no less! But today felt a bit different for the both of them. Roxas felt like his breath was hitched at his throat. The blonde haired boy felt this strange feeling deep down in his heart; that he couldn't quite make out. Miyo felt the exact same, but felt happiness as well as the unknown feeling.

They walked down the hall hand in hand. Suddenly Seifer and a couple of boys blocked the pair of best friends from their locker. Seifer smirked as he eyed out Miyoko from head to toe with a sick smirk on his face. "Why, helloooo beautiful child!" He sang as the boys behind him whistled. Miyoko squeezed Roxas hand harder and she couldn't bear it. She didn't like it when guys did this to her, she was way too vulnerable. Roxas was so angry, that he could off rip that jerk's head off. "That is no way to talk to Miyoko like that!" Roxas barked. "That is her name just in English; see you said it in Japanese!" He snapped back at Roxas. "Where was I? Ah yes, Miyoko you know I was thinking if you could hang out with me today. Hmmm, maybe tonight actually. My place or yours?" His tone of voice purred seductively. Miyoko just grabbed fistfuls of Roxas uniform and hid behind him hugging the blonde haired boy tight. "Seifer stop it!" Roxas yelled. "Oooh what you gonna do Roxy? Defend your little girlfriend! Oh, I forgot you guys don't love each other, just friends, which makes me the suitable candidate of being Miyoko's boyfriend!" He said in a matter of fact tone. Roxas growled and he felt Miyoko hug him tighter. She was afraid. Why did he feel like he wanted to be more than a friend to Miyoko? Why did he feel like he **needed** to protect her, not wanted?

"I-I'm so s-sorry but-" Miyoko sweet harmonious voice was cut off by Seifer. "What do you mean baby?" Seifer stared at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. People stopped by and watched. "I mean look at you. You're an angel. That long straight pink hair, those pale blue eyes like stars, soft snowy white skin, and a beautiful figure. You're not too curvy, not too skinny, and just perfect." Seifer licked his lips hungrily and everyone stared at Miyoko. Roxas felt something wet on his shoulders and heard quiet sobbing. "Please stop." She pleaded quietly. "Sorry, couldn't hear you sweetie come a little closer to me and I'll hear you loud and clear!" He said seductively. "Seifer stop it right now!" Roxas yelled. "Oh yeah what you gonna do pretty boy?" Seifer threatened. "Roxas, please let's go from here." Miyo whispered into his ear. "Boys." Seifer stated and two of his friends marched up to Roxas and punched him on the face. He fell to the ground with his cheek swollen and blood falling down his mouth. "Roxas!" Miyoko shouted and kneeled down to him, until she felt something strong grab her wrist and pull her away from him. She looked up to see Seifer. He pulled her away from Roxas who was being held down and beaten up to the pulp by the two who punched him. "Roxas!" She yelled once again, tears stinging her eyes as she tried to pull out of Seifer's grip. God knows where he was taking her but all she wanted was to be in Roxas' arms.

"Hey!" A different but familiar voice yelled. They all turned to Riku who marched up to Seifer. "Let. Her. Go." He said and immediately Seifer commanded. The two boys also let go of Roxas as all the boys at school feared only one; Riku. They all walked away, but Seifer practically ran away. She had nail marks and a red mark on her wrist, Riku looked down at her and felt a pang of heartache stroke his heart. "Miyo-" He was cut off by Miyoko herself screaming, "ROXAS!" The pink haired ran to her best friends side and hugged him. "Roxas are you okay?" She cried and the said boy sat upright and she snaked her arms around his neck and held him against her chest. "Roxas…"She repeated. He could hear her fast heartbeat and it was as if that was his melody, his lullaby. Riku just pierced his fingers into his own skin trying to surpass the jealousy. He turned around and stomped away.

"Miyoko." His sweet voice croaked as he cupped his hand onto Miyoko's cheek. She leaned into his touch and whispered his name once again. "I'm going to take you to the infirmary room, right away!" She stated and wrapped his arm against her waist and balanced him whilst they walked away. They could feel stares burning into their backs.

After 5 minutes of an unbearable awkward silence, they reached the infirmary room. "Um, excuse me?" Miyoko melodic voice cracked and there was the school nurse sitting on her chair. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed as she stood from her seat and ran to one of the filing cabinets and got some cotton bud, a pair of tweezers, alcohol, bandages, some water and bandages. Roxas sat carefully onto the bed, still holding Miyoko's hand as she sat next to him.

"How did this happen?" The nurse asked as she was cleaning Roxas wounds. The blonde haired boy hissed in pain and Miyoko squeezed his hand whispering, "It's going to be okay." The glistening tears from her light blue eyes fell down her innocent angelic face and the nurse saw this and decided not to ask anything more. When she was done with Roxas, the nurse noticed Miyoko's wrist. "Your wrist…" Roxas said, whilst avoiding eye contact. Miyoko looked at her wrist and sniffed. The nurse had a bit of bandage left and decided to treat the small wound.

Miyoko looked at Roxas, 'He looks completely fine now. I'm so glad, but I need to apologize to Riku for running off. I owe him big time.' She thought. "Umm, I'm going to leave the both of you alone for a while." The nurse said and left both best friends alone.

Immediately when the coast was clear Roxas hugged Miyoko tight and held her against his broad chest. Her eyes were wide with astonishment. "Thank god, you're not hurt Miyoko." He whispered and tears fell down his sublime blue eyes. She hugged him back and fluttered her eyes, "I'm so glad you're okay Roxy." She croaked. He pulled away and placed a slender finger onto her soft lips. She blushed slightly and he leaned in. "What are you doing to me Miyoko?" He asked as he closed his eyes shut. Miyoko closed her eyes too. "Why do you make me so happy Roxas?" She asked. "Why do you make me feel…?" He trailed off as he placed his hand on his heart. "Roxas, why do I feel different when I'm around you now?" She placed her hand on her heart too. "As if…" She trailed off and they opened their eyes and stared at each other. They leaned in slowly and closed the gap between them. His lips were soft like silk against hers. Their lips moved in sync with each other. The kiss was heart touching, beautiful and sweet. It felt like it was the best feeling in the world. They hugged each other tight and pulled away. "I'm sorry." They both apologized together and looked at the ground. He held her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

They walked out of the infirmary room as if nothing happened. Roxas felt at ease and content and Miyoko felt happiness and love. But both didn't confess their love for each other. They were completely oblivious and were too shy to confess. The pair decided to leave it at that and carry on as friends. As they headed to their lockers they avoided eye contact but timidly glanced at one another. They were in love…

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know on who you think should be with Miyoko? Riku or Roxas?

~Parisa01


	3. Chapter 3: Juliet and childhood memory

Hello my dear readers! Here's chapter 3!

* * *

**Your Love is my True Happiness**

**Chapter 3: Juliet and childhood memory **

The pair got to class just in time and it was Drama in the school theatre. They sat down next to each other with Sora next to Roxas and Riku next to Miyoko. Their Drama teacher, Miss Parkinson came into the theatre with a massive pile of papers in her hands. The whole class settled down and the teacher began, "Okay class, there will be a big assignment it's a play! You will be self-assessed on the way you act as your character and how you demonstrate the character's feelings and thoughts to your audience. In 3-4 weeks you will perform in the school's recital!" Some people were excited and others were kind of nervous. Miyoko gulped and went red, 'In front of people?' She was absolutely nervous. The pink haired girl felt someone touch her right shoulder and flinched slightly. She turned to see Riku, "Don't worry everything will be fine." He reassured her, as she smiled and sighed with a bit of relief. Roxas gritted his teeth together, 'Why would he take so much interest in Miyoko?' He thought.

"Miss what will the play be?" Kairi asked and the teacher grinned and waved her hands in the air. "Romeo and Juliet!" The boys moaned with irritation whilst the girls sighed dreamily. Miyoko just blushed slightly. Whilst Riku smirked and thought, 'I hope I get Romeo and Miyoko gets Juliet.' "All right everyone settle down I have the list of roles!" Miss Parkinson picked up a list from on top of the pile of papers. "Okay first Juliet will be…" She paused with suspense Loads of girl were squealing, "Oh I wanna get Juliet!" and something along those lines. "Miyoko!" The teacher pointed to the said girl who blushed immensely. "Oh my god Miyo, congrats!" Kairi hugged the girl and she mumbled a thanks. Miyoko turned to Roxas who grinned at her and she smiled back shyly.

"I chose Miyoko as Juliet because, I believe her personality and character fits well with Juliet's!" Miss Parkinson said in a matter of fact tone. "Who's gonna be Romeo?" Seifer stood up and yelled and the teacher snapped back, "Not you Seifer now sit down!" The class laughed at him and he sat down. "Okay, Romeo will be…" All the girls started shouting Riku's name and the said boy smirked at this. Miyoko clasped her hands together and wished it was someone she liked and someone who was nice. "Roxas!" Their teacher pointed at the blonde haired boy who went as red as Miyoko. Riku swore internally and felt like storming out. The class whined saying that both of them were only friends and the teacher hushed them down. "Our little Roxas has that Romeo character and I can tell he will do a good job!" Miyoko turned to her best friend and smiled and Roxas grinned back.

"Okay now Lord and Lady Montague will be Sora and Kairi." Roxas high fived his friend and Miyoko turned to Kairi and winked at her. "Lord and Lady Capulet will be Vanitas and Namine." Both of them blushed and Namine giggled. 'If Roxas is Romeo, then who am I?' Riku asked himself. "Count Paris will be Riku." The said boy's sublime eyes widened with shock. The class stared at him but Miyoko just looked at the teacher. There was an awkward silence and Miyoko looked Riku. "Don't worry Riku! I know this won't affect our friendship!" She beamed at him and he stared into her light blue glittering eyes. 'Her smile is just something else. Miyoko what are you doing to me? Why am I so mad about you?' He thought and was snapped back to reality. "Thanks Miyo…" He trailed off and averted his eyes to the teacher. The list went on and was as follows; Ollete was the nurse, Axel was Mercutio, Seifer was Tybalt (to his dismay), Hayner was Prince Escalus, and Pence was Friar Lawrence. The piles of papers were actually the script packs for everyone and were given to everyone.

Miyoko stared at the pack and thought about her role. She was paired up with Roxas, her best friend. What if something happens to our friendship? What if we fall in love? What if it's going to be awkward between us? All those questions started popping up in out her little mind. "Your parents will be invited to the recital as well!" Their teacher exclaimed and this strokes her heart. Her eyes widen with shock and tears fill her eyes. Roxas turns to his friend and notices this strange behaviour. Then realization hit him, him as well as Kairi, Namine, Sora and Riku knew about her parents and always sympathized with her. The blonde haired boy wrapped an arm around his friends shoulder. "Hey…" He said to her and Miyoko looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with tears. She looked like a little innocent child as she stared at him. "Don't worry about it, everything is gonna be fine." He assured her. She frowned and looked down and sniffed. Riku remarked Miyoko crying, "Miyoko…" He trailed off and the said girl looked at him. Roxas arm slowly left her shoulder and started reading his script, slightly disappointed. "Can you meet me at the secret place at sunset?" Riku asked and the girl smiled slightly and nodded.

That secret place was located on the island just off the main islands. It was a captivating cave and this was where Riku and Miyoko met for the first time.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_A little girl with medium length light pink hair, who wore a short cream and pink Sakura summer dress, was crying in a cave. She wore little wedge sandals on her feet. It was dark but there was sunlight coming from the dents at the top of the cave. The girl was five year old Miyoko. She sat hugging her knees against her chest and cried. The tears fell from her beady blue eyes and fell down her cute face. She sat in front of a sketched wall. The little girl sketched a picture of her family, her father holding her mother's hand and her mother holding young Miyoko's hand. _

_Miyoko heard a noise and decided to brush it off. Then the sad little girl heard footsteps. "Hey, why are you crying?" She heard a boy's voice ask her. Miyo looked up to see a boy who was the same age as her. He had short silver hair ending up to his collarbone. His skin was white like snow and he had vibrant cyan eyes. He wore a bright yellow shirt and navy blue shorts. _

_The little girl sniffed and turned to the sketched wall. The silver haired boy looked at the wall and said, "Oh, is that your mommy and daddy?" He pointed at the drawing and Miyoko nodded sobbing a bit more. "What happened? Why are you crying?" He asked again, the boy was very concerned. "Mommy is really sick and daddy is looking after mommy…" She trailed off with her very high pitched voice. "Are you Kairi and Namine's cousin?" Miyoko nodded and cried, "I miss my mommy and daddy, and I want to go home!" The silver haired boy felt sympathy for her and kneeled down to be eye level with her. "Hey, don't you like it over here?" He questioned. Miyoko realised something, she did like it in Destiny Islands, and she liked it a lot. "Yes." She mumbled. The boy smiled and said, "My name is Riku by the way and don't worry about your mommy and daddy, they'll be fine." Little Miyoko stared into his eyes and he stared into hers. "I'm Miyoko…" She replied very quietly, but audible for Riku to hear. He grinned at her and took her hand. She was a bit startled at first until he asked, "Miyo do you want to be friends?" The pink haired girl smiled at the sound of her nickname and his question, her gleaming teeth showing her dimples appearing. "Yes." They shook hands and Riku pulled her up and wiped the tears off her face. She blushed at this. "You shouldn't cry, Miyoko. You need to smile more!" He laughed and she looked at the ground and smiled shyly. _

_The two ran out of the cave and joined their friends. As Miyoko spent time with Riku, her smiled returned and she started laughing a bit more. Riku noticed this and vowed to keep her happy. Riku was Miyoko's first true friend on Destiny Islands._

* * *

Miyoko was snapped back to reality by Roxas. "Earth to Miyoko." He said whilst pinching her cheek. "Oh, sorry about that." She apologized and went a bit red. Roxas chuckled a bit and the bell went. Roxas took her hand and they walked to their next lesson. 'Oh no! I forgot to thank Riku. I guess I'll think about making it up to him…' Miyoko thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch and Lust

Hey guys I'm back with Chapter 4! It's kinda long. Warning Roxas is going to be a bit OOC!:D Sudden turn of events!

* * *

**Your Love is my True Happiness**

**Chapter 4: Lunch and Lust**

Before Miyoko could blink an eye, Lunch was here! She sat in the middle of Roxas and Namine. This was the group she hung out with at lunch: Roxas, Kairi, Sora, Namine, Vanitas, Axel and Riku. The group sat down and started eating their lunch until Miyoko realized a missing friend. "Where's Riku?" She asked curiously. "He says he's stuck at practise. But don't worry he said he'll be here in 10 mins!" Sora exclaimed and the pink haired girl nodded. 'I still have to owe him! Hmmm think Miyo, think!' She thought. Whilst the girl was eating her Roxas stared at her. He stared at her sweet angelic face. He stared at her luscious sweet lips, as he yearned to taste them once more.

"Ummmm…" Miyoko thought aloud. "What's wrong Miyo?" Kairi questioned. Miyoko finished eating her sandwich and looked at Sora. "Hey Sora, what kind of things do Riku like?" Axel suddenly choked on his food and Roxas gritted his teeth together. Vanitas started hitting the red haired boys back and he was okay. "Well, Riku likes a lot of stuff like, trainers, games, and stuff. Why do you ask?" Sora smirked mischievously.

'Hmmm, I can't get him that; I need to get him something special. I mean he's always been there for me no matter what.' Kairi nudged her and said, "Looks like our little Miyoko is growing up!" The group laughed at that and the said girl went completely red. "What is that supposed to mean?" The angered girl pouted and Namine whispered, "You like him don't you?" Miyoko's cake got stuck in her throat at that question and she covered her mouth as her face changed from white to blue. The pink haired girl tried to breathe but couldn't. She reached for her drink and swallowed it in large gulps as the group panicked a bit.

"Miyoko are you okay?" Axel asked. "I think she's choking on her cake!" Vanitas said nonchalantly. "Namine what did you do?" Kairi asked with concern. Roxas just stared at the table with pure and utter jealousy on his mind, not knowing what was happening around him. Miyoko breathed in and out heavily and slammed her head on the table. This snapped Roxas out of gaze and he looked at the girl. Well the entire group stared at her as she mumbled in a muffled voice, "Thanks for nearly killing me Namine, I really appreciate it!" The said blonde haired girl placed a hand on top of her head, "Sorry about that!" She whispered. "Yeah it's okay!" She brightened up as she pulled away from the table and smiled. The group sighed with relief.

"How about a paopu fruit? Riku has always wanted to share one with someone, but declined when numerous girls asked to share with him." When Kairi suggested this, Roxas thought he was going to lose control. "That's a great idea Kai, thanks!" Miyoko grinned brightly. "Hey guys!" Riku came and sat next to Vanitas and was opposite Miyoko. Immediately she blushed a little and averted her eyes to her cake. She began eating it again, until Sora said, "So Miyoko you gonna give your crush the paopu fruit?" The said girl swallowed her remaining large piece of cake and it got stuck again. Everyone looked at her as she went purple, tears formed in her light blue orbs and she clutched her throat. "Oh crap, not again!" Axel shouted and punched the back of Sora's head. Roxas was just about to do something, until Riku got up, "Miyoko hang on I'm gonna help you!" He walked up to Miyoko and performed Heimlich maneuver on his friend. Roxas just watched with jealousy burning within his beautiful blue eyes. After a few minutes Miyoko was able to swallow the cake piece. She held her sides and panted. A bead of sweat falling from her forehead, two suffocations in a day wasn't easy. She felt a hand on her shoulder, as Miyoko's light blue eyes met aqua ones. "I'm so glad you're alright Miyo, you got me worried there." The pink haired girl smiled and felt flustered. "Thanks Riku."

After 3 minutes of an unbearable difficult silence, Roxas stood up. The legs of the chair screeched as he got up angrily. The blonde haired boy clenched his uniform in fistfuls and kept his eyes down. "I'm done!" He gritted his teeth together and ran off. Miyoko stared at his back as he sprinted away. She felt like it was partly her fault he was angry and touched her heart. It ached so much that it would tear to pieces. Miyoko went with her instincts and ran after him. The group just watched slightly confused. But Riku knew what was wrong, returned to his seat and they ate in silence.

Miyoko followed her best friend through the corridor and they stopped at their little area. It was where they would always talk about stuff especially in private. The private area was under the massive block of stairs and was always deserted. "Roxy?" She in her angelic voice. She walked closer to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's-"

Miyo was cut off by Roxas, who grabbed her wrist, turned her around and pinned her to the wall. He breathed onto her face and she could feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She stared into those perfect sapphire eyes and noticed something different which she couldn't quite make out, it wasn't Love, or hatred, not even betrayal. "I don't like the way you and Riku are…" He said slowly and Miyoko whispered audibly, "But me and him were friends since we were-" She was cut off guard when she felt something kissing her neck. Roxas was kissing planted butterfly kisses on her neck; as well licking her neck too which made her feel uneasy. She grabbed fistfuls of his uniform as he got near her collarbone. "Roxas…please…not now." She cried quietly.

He then whispered into her ear very quietly. Miyoko hoped and prayed that he would say those 3 magical words. But it was worse than the opposite. "I want you…" Miyoko's eyes widened and shivers of fear went through her spine. It was as if she was frozen and didn't know what to do. She gasped shocked, 'this isn't the same Roxas!' He stared into her eyes and she stared back and found the hidden feeling; it was Lust. It became clearer to her that the sweet Roxas she knew in the morning was long gone. He has sunk into the sea of lust. "Roxas…" She whispered as her eyes started to water. She didn't like this; she didn't like this at all.

He started rubbing his lips on her jawline and he got closer to her pink lips. She kept her eyes shut and he started kissing her, but she didn't kiss back. The blonde haired boy bit, sucked and caressed her lips with his lips and tongue, but she never kissed back. The kiss was nothing but complete lust. He kissed her hungrily, tasting and getting last bit of it. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer attempting to deepen the kiss. "Kiss me Miyoko…" The said girl just obeyed knowing that her friend was a very ill-tempered person when he doesn't get what he wants. He smirked into the kiss and after 3 minutes he pulled away. He hugged her tight and all Miyo wanted was for him to say those enchanted words, the 3 words which would change their lives forever.

"I like you Miyoko; I like you very much…" He trailed off and her heart was stuck in her throat. Will he say it? When will he say it? Those questions popped up in Miyoko's impatient mind. When there was silence, the pink haired girl knew that he wasn't going to say it. Miyoko knew that it would never be the same again between the both of them. Miyoko knew that he wasn't in love, it was infatuated love and it wasn't the other way around; she loved him. He pulled away from her and stared at his shoes. "Umm I'm sorry about your wrist…" Roxas apologized in that sweet voice. Miyo looked at her bandaged wrist and felt a bit of pain. She sighed silently and looked at the ground. The pink haired girl felt ashamed; ashamed of herself for not doing something and not being able to say anything, but mostly ashamed of Roxas. The tears fell from her eyes and thankfully her fringe hid them.

Miyoko felt the complete opposite of happiness, that she use to feel whenever they were together, she felt sorrow and pain. But this wasn't any kind of pain it was immense excruciating pain from the heart. She felt weak and light headed. It was if the pink haired girl needed to lie down. The bell rang and the two walked to their next class. Miyoko felt really warm and felt like she wasn't walking at all. She breathed in and out and felt pins and needles all over her body. They got to class and her vision went white. She heard someone called her name and it sounded muffled to Miyoko. It was Riku and then she opened her eyes, and she was completely fine. She could see properly and felt fit and okay. The pink haired girl was leaning against the wall outside the classroom. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. She smiled at the amount of concern her childhood friend had for her. She smiled her dimples appearing, "Yes, I'm fine." She felt reassurance in her heart when he smiled back and felt the same feeling that she felt for Roxas, but much stronger, much deeper, more real…

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! The climax starts here! :D

~Parisa01


	5. Chapter 5: Weird Family and True Love

Hi everyone! Enjoy this chapter, I hope you will!

* * *

**Your Love is my True Happiness**

**Chapter 5: Weird Family and True Love**

The last lesson of the day flew by within a blink of an eye. Miyoko thought about what she would wear when she meets up with Riku. Immediately she wonders why she was worrying, but brushed it off. Miyoko, Namine, and Kairi walked home from school. The 3 cousins always did this whenever the weather was nice outside. Miyoko was quiet for the whole journey home and had her eyes fixed on the ground. Her two cousins noticed her silence and thought she was thinking about her parents. But her mind was on Riku. He was the only boy so far who had never made her sad or scared, always happy.

They got home in no longer than 10 minutes, and Miyoko went straight into the kitchen. "Hello, Kairi, Namine, Miyoko!" Aunty Mary greeted with a cheery face. They all replied and Kairi ran straight to her room to do her homework, and Namine, went to go and draw something. It was only the pink haired girl and her aunty. "Ummm, Aunty Mary do you need any help?" She asked timidly and her aunty grinned at her, "Of course not sweetheart, are you going out?" Miyoko blushed, if possible all the shades of red at this. Aunty Mary noticed this and smirked like the Cheshire cat, "Are you going out with a boy?" Miyoko's light blue eyes widened with surprise, "N-no! I-i-it's only Riku!" She stuttered and her mother sighed, "Young love…" Miyoko considered this and thought 'Am I in love with him…?' "Can I go? I need to meet him on the play island at sunset." She asked. "Yes my dear, but make sure he drops you home." Miyo giggled at this and ran up the stairs slightly excited and she didn't know why. Aunty Mary smiled to herself and whispered, "They belong together, just like how her parents were…"

The young girl had a choice, either go and find clothes herself or ask her cousins, who shared a room together. She balanced out the options and thought that her cousins would be the better option. The shy girl knocked lightly on the door. "Come in!" Namine and Kairi shouted in unison. Miyoko opened the door slightly and her head popped into the room. "I need a bit of help!" She mumbled and Kairi laughed, "You've come to the right place!" Their cousin entered the room and sat on a chair. She started explaining her problem and when she was finished, they both smirked and grabbed Miyo's hand. They dragged her to the girl's room and closed the door. Namine walked into the closet and said, "Let's start Mission Miyoko!" Miyoko just nodded to herself, what cousins she had.

Hours and hours went past as her two were looking for dresses and outfits until Kairi exclaimed, "Found a dress!" The auburn haired girl took out a light blue summer dress it flowed at the bottom. It had golden straps with a golden plaited belt. The beautiful dress wasn't so revealing and not that covering; it was just perfect! "Oh. My. God!" Namine screamed. "I know right, this is the one!" Miyoko smiled to herself and thought that the dress was simply amazing. Her two cousins got the pink haired girl dressed up and sat her down in front of the mirror. Miyoko also wore a pair of white shorts under the dress too. Namine decided to do her cousins hair and Kairi wanted to do her makeup. Miyoko closed her eyes and drifted into her thoughts…

When the girl opened the eyes she was shocked, she looked…nice. Her hair was curly at the bottom and her fringe stayed straight. In her pink hair was a small thin white ribbon on top of her head. She wore thin top cat eyeliner and a bit of light blue eye shadow as this complimented her eyes. Her lips were the colour of carnation pink. Miyoko fluttered her eyes and smiled, "Thank you both of you…" She whispered and looked down. They both placed a hand on her shoulder, "That's what family are for!" They replied in unison. The dolled up belle checked the time, "I think I should get going!" Miyoko wore her white wedge sandals. She stood up, took her white Samsung Galaxy III in her white small satchel and the trio walked down the stairs. Her aunty turned from a corner and looked astonished. "Miyoko, you look so beautiful! You're all dressed up for your date!" The said blue eyed girl went completely red and shook her head, "It's not like that!" Namine went into the kitchen and came out with a paopu fruit in her hand. "Here take this." Miyoko nodded to her and placed the fruit in her satchel.

She said her goodbyes and her two cousins along with her aunty winked at her saying good luck. She just brushed it off and left the house. Miyoko walked the path that led to the beach it was slowly approaching sunset. Whilst walking the pink haired girl thought about Riku. 'Hmmm, he's always been there for me and has never hurt me or made me sad. I am so grateful for that. But why do I feel as if we should be more than just close childhood friends? I mean I loved Roxas but….' The horrible memory of her and Roxas played in her head again. The girl stopped and felt her head spinning again. Her breathing quickened as she felt a minor piercing pain in her heart and head. 'Why do I feel this way when I think about Roxas? Is there something wrong with me?' She wondered and got interrupted when she heard her ringtone,

_Ooh la, ooh la_

_When you say my name_

_I can feel the flame getting stronger_

_Oh, let me hear you say_

_Ooh la, ooh la_

_We both feel the same_

_And I can't play this game any longer_

Miyoko smiled at this as she got her phone out; saw her and Riku's picture.

"Hey, Riku." She answered the phone.

**"Hi Miyo, are you heading to the play islands?"**

"Yeah, I'm on my way there, how about you?" Miyoko felt so much better when she spoke to her best friend.

**"I've just arrived on the island. I'll be waiting in the cave, or do you want me to come pick you up on the coast of the main islands?"**

"No, I'll be fine, I'll meet you there Riku."

**"Alright I'll see you in a bit, Miyoko…"**

"Okay, see you in a moment Riku. Bye…" She cut the phone and sighed with relief. She felt normal again and she walked to the beach. Miyoko took a boat to the play island and got off flawlessly. The pink haired beauty made her way to the cave. Slowly the sun started setting and there was lovely rainbow of pink and orange painted across the sky like a masterpiece.

Miyoko walked to the cave and felt as if she was thinking about how her and Riku use to play together when they were children. Even when they started middle school and high school they were still very good friends, until Roxas met Miyoko and Riku started getting popular.

She got to the cave and entered the secret place. She saw Riku and blushed slightly. "Ummm, hey…" She said meekly, Riku turned around and his eyes widened. He looked at her from bottom to top and stared into her eyes. He wore a celeste coloured shirt, light beige chino's and white trained. Miyoko smiled at him, "You do not wanna know how much time it took to pick a dress." She giggled and averted her eyes to the ground. "You look amazing Miyoko." He replied and stared at her dreamily. "Thanks…" She blushed and looked around. Something caught her eye; it was the sketch she drew when she was five. Miyo walked slowly to it and kneeled down. The pink haired girl touched the drawing of her mother and a tear fell down her eye. She felt someone place their hand on her shoulder and it was if it was like when Riku and Miyo first met.

"It's gonna be okay Miyoko…" She turned to him with her glittering eyes. "I saw that you were sad in Drama today." She smiled slightly and touched the drawing of her father. "I hope my dad would come and meet me again…" She frowned and sighed. Riku felt sympathy for her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug. She widened her eyes praying that the thing Roxas did to her didn't repeat. Immediately he let go and mumbled, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean too…" When Miyoko heard this she knew that Riku was Riku, and he would never do such a thing. "I-it's okay." She replied shyly. There was a calm silence growing between the pair as they hugged each other. There wasn't a better place for the each other than to be in one another's arms.

He pulled away and his face fell serious, "Miyoko what happened after you ran after Roxas?" Her eyes widened and she panicked. If she told Riku what happened then he would kill him. Tears brimmed in her perfect eyes and he cupped her face. "Please tell me Miyoko, I need to know. You were awfully quiet for the last lesson." He gazed into her eyes pleading for an answer. Miyoko couldn't hide anything from Riku and sat down on the floor as he sat across her holding her hands.

Miyoko started telling him what happened and after a few moments into the story his eyes brows furrowed with rage. His teeth gritted with fury and he cursed under his breath. "Riku please don't hurt him!" Miyo cried sensing the silver haired boy's anger. "But he hurt you Miyoko. I would never think of touching you like that. No one would!" He said through his teeth. She stared at the ground with a face full of shame. Her tears fell from her face and dropped onto the ground like rain drops. Riku noticed this and tilted her face up with his finger lifting up her chin. He wiped the tears off the tears. "You shouldn't cry, Miyoko. You need to smile more!" He laughed repeating the line he said when they first met and Miyoko smiled too. She stared into his eyes and she felt complete happiness, he would make her laugh and smile all at once.

"Oh I forgot!" The forgetful girl opened her satchel and took out the paopu fruit. Riku looked shocked and grinned at the same time. "Thank you for saving in the morning, and sorry for running off." She mumbled quietly. "But Miyo, you didn't have to do all this…" He trailed off and she cut him off, "Well, I heard about how you declined it from your fan girls," They laughed together and Miyoko continued but gazed to the ground and blushed, "And I know about the legend about this fruit. If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. I thought that I should share it with you because you're a true friend to me, maybe even more, but the thing is that you make me happy like Roxas does, but even more…" She explained and a tear fell from Riku's eye too. Miyoko wiped the tear and said, "Please don't cry Riku, it doesn't suit you…" They fell silent and were lost in each other's eyes.

"Miyoko can I tell you something outside?" The said girl nodded and he took her hand and it was the perfect fit. They exited their special place and walked outside to the sea shore. It was simply amazing, the scattering of twinkling stars in the midnight sky and the illuminated full moon shining.

"Miyoko please don't get upset when I tell you this. It's okay if you don't feel the same, just listen...I hope this won't affect our friendship…" He said rather nervously with a tint of pink covering his cheeks. "Don't worry nothing will affect our friendship, nothing and no one!" She declared enthusiastically and he laughed at that. "You're like the only girl to make me smile and laugh…" He scratched his hair and looked down into the sublime windows of her soul. "Miyoko, I love you, always have and always will." Her heart suddenly escalated rapidly, that it could beat out of her chest. She yearned for someone she loved to say those 3 words for the whole day. Her heart ached with love and joy and she would scream. It was Riku all along, her childhood friends, her guardian angel, her love… She pounced onto him and hugged him tight wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Riku. It was you all along; the one who made me happy no matter what, the one who has never made me cry or sad, my guardian angel. You're the one and only Riku. I love you!" She cried out and held him tight.

After a few moments of utter bliss and delight he out her done and she cried; tears of joy. "I always wanted Roxas to say those words. But Riku, it was you all that time." She whispered. He nodded with tears of joy too. He leaned into her and she leaned in too, until they kissed. It was like a firework; but more than that. It was wonderfully incredible! The kiss was passionate and filled with love and warmth. It was perfect, kissing under the moonlight and the stars. It was love…true love…

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! The ringtone is 'Twilight' by Cover Drive!

~Parisa01


	6. Chapter 6: Romantic

Hello everyone, here's another chapter and sorry for the wait! T_T But I hope it's totally worth it, this is absolute RikuXMiyoko! XD

* * *

**Your love is my True Happiness**

**Chapter 6: Romantic **

They pulled away and the pair blushed. Riku took her small hand and they walked onto the coast. Miyoko was amazed at the sight. The sky was scattered with stars and they sparkled in the midnight blue sky. Riku noticed the girl. She looked absolutely perfect, her soft unique pink hair, her sublime light blue orbs which sparkled more than stars, her smile which seemed to brighten the boy's day, and her personality, which can't be expressed with words. Riku smiled feeling so happy and so complete that she loved him back. A tear fell from his cyan coloured eye and Miyoko noticed this from the corner of her eye. She turned to him and wiped his cheek. "You're crying…" She trailed off and they stared into each other's eyes. "I feel so complete and so happy with you Miyoko. I love you." He whispered and she hugged him. "I love you too Riku." She cried against his chest. He stroked her hair and cuddled her back. "Come on." He took her hand once more and they walked to a boat.

Miyoko saw only one boat and felt clueless. "Let's go back to the main islands." Riku suggested and started untying the rope. "But I don't think the boat would hold us both." She pointed at the boat and Riku smirked. He got into the boat and said, "Well, you're gonna have to sit on my lap." Miyoko blushed at this and averted her eyes at the ground. Hesitantly she too got onto the boat and sat on his lap. He started rowing and Miyoko couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Miyo wrapped her arms around his waist protectively and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Riku…" She began. "Yes Miyo?" She placed her hand on his warm cheek and he looked at her. "Stay with me Riku and never leave me." Her eyes glimmered and brimmed with tears. Riku cupped her cheeks and she leaned into his touch. "I will never leave you Miyoko, I promise." She smiled and the tears fell down her delicate face. "I don't like seeing you cry." He wiped away her tears and she wiped his, "Me neither." He blushed and they reached the main island's coast. Riku leaned in and kissed her lips. She gladly kissed back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist carefully and he broke the kiss, cuddling her tight. "I will always be with you." He whispered into her ear. She cupped his face and leaned in to peck his soft sweet lips. "I've got a surprise for you." She giggled and he took the white ribbon from her hair off and tied it over her light blue eyes. Carefully, he took her hand and she followed him as they walked on the coast.

* * *

They came to a stop and Riku asked, "Are you ready?" Miyoko nodded and he took the ribbon off. She gasped surprised and astonished. Candles of red and white were lit, petals of white and red roses were scattered on the sand, and there was a small but romantic gazebo on the beach. "Riku…" The said boy placed a finger on her lips and took her into the gazebo. There was a table with two covered dishes, roses and a candle in the middle of the table.

Riku pulled a chair and Miyoko sat on the seat. He sat across of her and he smiled; Miyoko was happy. She looked around her amazed at her surroundings. She felt special on the inside as well as on the out. "Riku, this is amazing." She said and he shook his head, "No Miyoko, you're amazing." The pink haired girl blushed at this and she admired the roses. "They're my favourite." The both of them dined in silence with Miyoko catching a few glances from Riku, who blushed and averted his eyes. The couple finished their dinner and Riku got up. He took Miyoko's hand and pulled her up. She followed him and he told her to wait in the middle of the beach. She was surrounded by vanilla scented candles and rose petals. He turned on a stereo from next to the palm trees and it played Miyoko's favourite song.

_Saigo no kisu wa,_

_Tabako no flavor ga shita,_

_Nigakute setsunai kaori,_

Miyoko gasped and Riku walked to her. "This is my favourite song, how did you know?" He tapped a finger on his nose and held out his hand, asking to dance. Miyoko blushed, took her sandals off and took his hand.

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa,_

_Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou,_

_Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou,_

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist sensibly and carefully. They intertwined their fingers into one another's and Miyoko placed her free hand on his strong shoulder. The pair swayed to the rhythm of the music in perfect sync and harmony.

_You are always gonna be my love,_

_Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo,_

_I'll remember to love,_

_You taught me how,_

_You are always gonna be the one,_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song,_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made,_

They stared directly into each other's eyes, light blue into aqua eyes. Her eyes twinkled like the stars and his eyes sparkled like the ocean at night. It was as if Miyoko could read Riku like a book, all the emotions of love, affection and happiness; not lust like which was evident in Roxas' eyes.

_Tachidomaru jikan ga,_

_Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru,_

_Wasuretaku nai koto bakari,_

'This is so romantic.' Miyoko thought and beamed. "You seem happy about this date." Riku assumed and she mumbled, "I'm always happy whenever I'm with you, Riku." He smiled at this and pulled her closer to his chest.

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa,_

_Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru,_

_Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou,_

The pink haired girl listened to Riku's even beating heart. She closed her eyes and relaxed. It sounded so smooth, so calm that it was like a lullaby for her. The silver haired boy buried his face into her hair. It smelt like strawberries and raspberries and this intoxicated his senses.

_You will always be inside my heart,_

_Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara,_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too,_

_Now and forever you are still the one,_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song,_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made,_

She pulled away slightly, but continued dancing. This time she wrapped her other arm around Riku's other shoulder and Riku wrapped his arm around her waist. They leaned into each other with only inches apart. Miyo and Riku stared into one another's eyes passionately slowly leaning closer.

_You are always gonna be my love,_

_Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo,_

_I'll remember to love,_

_You taught me how,_

_You are always gonna be the one,_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song,_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made,_

_Now and forever…._

They leaned in and Riku closed his eyes. Miyoko's eye lids started getting heavier and they kissed. It was beautiful, wonderful, magical, passionate and perfect; everything Riku was, in Miyoko's opinion. It was much, much better than the kiss back at the play island and earlier in the morning with Roxas. They pulled away and Riku held her little hands and kissed them. "Miyoko, will you be my mine?" He asked never taking his eyes of hers. "Always…" She accepted and kisses his cheek. He smirked at this and lifted her off her feet (bridal style) flawlessly as if she was like a feather. She giggled at this and asked, "Riku, what are you doing?" She blushed a million shades of red and he answered, "Taking you home princess." He gave her the girl's white sandals and she held them.

He carried her like a newly wedded bride and walked on the empty streets. Miyoko took out her phone and texted Kairi. Riku immediately turned away, respecting her privacy. He was such a gentleman to Miyoko and she loved it.

"_I'll be home in about 5-10mins." _She texted and felt a vibration moments after she sent the message.

"_Okay, what happened anyway? Did you have your date? ;P XD" _Miyoko blushed at this and immediately placed her phone back in her bag. Riku noticed her blushing and asked, "You look flustered about something?" Miyoko giggled and murmured, "You know how Kairi is…" He chuckled and leaned into the girl, still walking. "I love you Miyoko." He whispered lovingly and she leaned in too with their nose touching. "I love you too, Riku." She replied and he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Roxas was walking on the opposite side of the street and notice the pair kissing. The blonde haired boy felt a pang of jealousy and heart ache within him, but mostly regret, guilt and sorrow. He stared at Miyoko and realized how he hurt her at school earlier on that day. Immediately he ran as fast as he could home with his eyes were stinging and his heart aching. He got home and ran to his room ignoring Sora, who was asking what was wrong. He slammed the door, leaned against it and slid down, touching his heart. Tears fell down his angelic face and his heart felt like it was being trampled on, crushed, stabbed and taken out of his chest. "Why?" He asked himself in a whisper.

* * *

After a few minutes Miyoko and Riku reached the blue eyed girl's house. He gently set her on the ground and she blushed keeping her eyes on the floor. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. You'll be receiving a few surprises tomorrow princess." This made Miyoko look up at the boy as he stared at her dreamily. "You don't have to do that…" She muttered and his eyes sparkled. "What if I wanted to do this for you?" Riku asked sweetly. Miyoko cupped the silver haired boy's cheek. "You love me that much?" She stated as a question. He placed both his hands on her delicate face, "My love for you can't be expressed in words." They closed the gap again with a sweet, short but loving kiss once more. "You better go get some rest Riku." She said and he nodded. "Goodnight Miyo." He uttered as he walked to the gate and turned to her. "Good night Riku…" She blew him a kiss and he caught it and kept his hand to his heart. He walked away and Miyoko opened the door to her house.

She closed the door quietly behind her and Kairi, Namine and Aunt Mary came out from the corner dressed in their pyjamas. "How did it go?" Namine asked and Miyoko stared at the ground with a smile on her face. "He told you he loved you!" Kairi pointed at her and the pink haired girl couldn't help but giggle and nod. She felt a vibration in her bag and picked the phone up, receiving a text.

"_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You are so sweet, _

_That's why I love you."_

_Riku xxx_

She read the text out loud and Kairi squealed, "That is so sweet!" Namine placed a hand on the Miyoko's shoulder, "You two are perfect for each other." Miyo thanked her and Aunt Mary stroked the girl's hair, "You and Riku belong together. I am so happy for you sweetie." Miyoko hugged her aunty and her cousins joined too. Kairi, Namine and Miyoko headed upstairs to go to sleep.

"How was the date?" The auburn haired teen asked and this made Miyoko smile about it. "One word summarises it; Romantic." Namine giggled, "How?" Miyoko got to her door and explained, "There were candles, rose petals and a cute little gazebo on the beach. We had a romantic dinner in the gazebo and once we finished we danced to my favourite song." Kairi sighed dreamily, "True love." They said their goodnights and Miyoko entered her room. The pink haired lover took a warm bath and relaxed. She got out of the bath and lay down on her bed dressed in a light blue nigh gown, with her hair scattered all over her bed. She faced the ceiling and smiled.

That day, was one of the best days of Miyoko's life. It couldn't be more perfect and she felt so special with Riku. She closed her eyes and pictured Riku grinning at her telling her, "I love you." She whispered his name so softly like the wind and fell asleep.

* * *

_Elsewhere at Riku's…_

The silver haired boy jumped onto his bed and stared at the white ceiling. He let out a long sigh; a sigh of relief and content. He lifted his hand to his chest, where his beating heart was. Riku imagined Miyoko's beautiful face in his mind smiling and telling him, "I love you." He whispered, "Miyoko, I love you too…" and fell asleep, dreaming of his love and their captivating future with the pink haired girl.

_He noticed two children; twins. The girl looked just like Miyoko but with Riku's eyes and the little girl held an older Miyoko's hand. The other was a boy who looked like an exact replica of Riku, but with light blue eyes that glimmered like Miyoko's eyes, the little boy sat on Riku's shoulders. They looked happy; like a big happy family._

* * *

Wow! This is one of the chapters that I enjoyed writing the most. The idea came to me a few days ago. The song was the japanese version of 'First Love' by Utada Hikaru. I hoped you loved it the way I do and thanks for reading. Please review! :D

~Parisa01


	7. Chapter 7: Valentine's Day and Roses

Hello everyone! This is the special Valentine's Day special, enjoy!

* * *

**Your Love is my True Happiness**

**Chapter 7: Valentine's Day and Roses**

Miyoko was woken up by the vibrant warm rays of sunshine and the striking sound of birds tweeting. She stretched and yawned; she was happy. The pink haired girl remembered her date with Riku and grinned so wide that her cheek started to hurt. She rearranged her bed humming the song, 'First Love' as she thought about how they danced with each other. His deep cyan coloured eyes made her blush and his sweet smile can brighten up her day. Miyoko freshened up and decided to curl her hair completely, not like yesterday. She got dressed into her uniform and sprayed a bit of musk onto her neck and clothes. She wore a rosy red colour lip balm which wasn't too bright. The captivating girl got her bag and checked her phone with a message on it, which read:

"_Happy Valentine's Day to my beautiful princess Miyoko, I love you. From your prince charming, Riku xxx. P.S Will you be my valentine forever and ever?"_

She giggled at this and texted him back saying:

"_For my prince charming Riku, I love you so much and Happy Valentine's to you too, and yes I will always be your valentine for the rest of our lives, only if you will be mine too. Miyoko xox."_

Miyoko felt a vibration in her hand as she neared her door.

"_Not just today, but I will be your valentine till death do us part."_

The pink haired girl blushed and shook her head, 'Mr Romantic' she thought to herself. Miyo placed her phone into her pocket and headed downstairs to see both her cousins at the dinner table. "Miyoko is that you?" Kairi asked and her along with Namine and Aunty Mary looked awe struck. Miyoko averted her eyes to the floor, "How do I look?" She asked bashfully and Namine smiled, "You look so beautiful!" Miyoko thanked her cousins and complimented them too. Kairi had her hair in a high bun with a few strands left open to frame her oval face. Namine plaited her long blonde pair to the side with a white rose next to her hair. They had their breakfast and finished a matter of minutes and heard the bus. "Bye." They shouted in unison.

Kairi opened the door and gasped. There was a single red rose on the floor with the thorns cut off and a little note attached to it. She picked it up and read the note. _"Miyoko, red is the colour of the petals we had on our date yesterday. I love you." _Namine nudged the girl and she couldn't help but giggle. Kairi gave the rose to its rightful owner and got onto the bus.

When Miyoko got on the bus it was completely silent. Everyone stared at the girl with their eyes wider than plates and their mouths wide open. The timid girl walked and Namine picked up a rose, this time it was on an empty seat and the rose was white. _"Miyoko, white portrays the purity you have in your golden heart. I love you."_ She read and giggled. Miyoko took the rose from Namine and she sat on the seat where the rose was. Her other two cousins went to their seats. The pink haired girl smelt the roses and sighed dreamily, it was her favourite mixture of scents; vanilla and rose.

Roxas sat at the back of the bus on his own. He felt terrible about how he behaved with his best friend. The blonde haired boy felt like he had to make it up to her and didn't know how. He wouldn't even think about speaking to her because it would remind her about what happened between them.

"Miyoko! You look so cute!" Aqua screamed and ran to Miyoko. "Look at your curls; they look absolutely adorable on you." She stroked the girl's soft hair affectionately. Minako smiled, "Thank you Aqua." The blue haired girl noticed the two roses in Miyoko's hand and she nudged Miyoko and smirked. "Oh, looks like my little Miyo has a secret admirer." The pink haired girl giggled at this and had a tint of pink over her cheeks. Aqua went to sit down next to Terra and he gave her a rose. Miyoko saw everyone given their crushes, roses, Sora to Kairi and Vanitas to Namine. She started to think about the date she had with her boyfriend, but then she noticed Roxas sitting at the back of the bus alone. She stared at the ground and felt her heart ache with immense pain like the day before when her thought about what her friend did to her. She felt a bit of empathy for the blonde haired boy.

Suddenly she was snapped out of gaze by some girl's giggling Riku's name. Miyoko felt her heart at ease, looked up and saw Riku. He smiled at her and walked her way. All she could do was to avert her eyes to the floor and her cheeks went warm. Her heart seemed to beat faster and faster for every step he took closer.

"Good morning princess." He mumbled and she smiled at him softly. "Good morning prince." She replied with her sweet voice and he sat next to her. "Your curls look so adorable on you." He whispered into her ear and she giggled. He kissed her cheek and she felt her cheeks redden. The silver haired teen held her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I love you." Riku said and she looked at him, "I love you too Riku, thank you for everything." He stared at Miyoko and shook his head. "The roses-" Before Riku could utter another word she placed a finger on his lips. He blushed and flustered slightly.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me. Thank you for talking to me in the cave when we were kids. Thank you for making me happy when I was sad. Thank you for always being there for me, thank you for loving me." She said and her light blue eyes brimmed with tears. He cupped her cheek with both his hands and her tears fell down her delicate face. "Thank you for walking into my life." Riku leaned in and planted a sweet and affectionate kiss on Miyoko's lips.

They pulled away when the bus stopped. The couple walked hand in hand with each other out of the bus, with Roxas staring at them. He thought about how he and Miyoko used to hold hands and walk to their lockers together. He felt a pang of heartache and guilt rushing through him like adrenaline.

Riku and Miyoko walked to Miyoko's locker with Roxas walking behind with his hands in his pockets. Miyo noticed another rose which was on stuck on her locker; this time it was pink. Roxas avoided the two of them as he took out the books he needed but was distracted when Miyoko read out the note. _"Miyoko, pink is the colour of your silky unique pink hair which smells like divine raspberries and strawberries. I love you." _She looked at her boyfriend and hugged him tight. "I love you too!" She pulled away and gathered her books. Riku was in front of her and she caught a glance of her blue eyed best friend. Miyoko wasn't the one to hold much of a grudge, but smiled at him, but she took extra caution because of what happened between her and Roxas. He seemed to smile back but it was a woeful smile. Miyo skipped to her lover side and they walked to their first lesson.

* * *

The first few lessons passed by in a blink of an eye and it was finally lunch. They sat with their usual lot, with Miyoko sitting in between Kairi and Riku. Whilst they were eating lunch, Sora stood up and raised his juice box. "I'd like to raise a toast to my best friends Riku and Miyoko. We all knew that someday, both of these beautiful people will fall in love and confess it to each other. I just want to let you guys know that we are happy for you." Sora announced and the others raised their juice boxes as well, except for Roxas, Riku and Miyoko. Miyoko blushed and Riku wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned closer to her. He sat down, they drank their juices and Sora pointed out, "See; look at the both of them! Next thing you know the stork's gonna be visiting them with a baby, if you know what I mean." The brown haired boy winked at Riku and Miyoko felt her cheeks go warm. "Sora, you're making Miyo blush!" Kairi warned the brown haired boy who smiled back goofily.

Riku leaned towards Miyoko's ear and whispered, "I had a dream about us and **our** family." This made the girl giggle and fluster. "Oh really, how many kids?" She asked. "Well, they were twins; one was a girl who had pink hair like you and eyes like me. The other was a boy who had silver hair like me and blue eyes like you. But, I think the daughter was beautiful just like her mommy." Miyoko smiled and leaned her head on top of his shoulder and he leaned his cheek on her hair. Namine, who sat opposite the pair, took her phone out and took a picture of the pair, which they both smiled at.

Riku took a rose from his bag; a blue one. He read the note, _"Miyoko, light blue is the colour of your sublime eyes which seem to sparkle anywhere, especially in the moonlight. I love you." _The silver haired teen handed her the rose which she gladly accepted. "Thank-" Before she could say anything he pecked her lips. Axel started to choke on his lunch and Sora chuckled. Vanitas rolled his eyes at the brown haired boy's immaturity. Kairi and Namine giggled and sighed dreamily. Roxas however, felt his heart break.

Miyoko buried her face into the boy's chest and he hugged her tighter. He took something else out of his bag and this time it was a box. "I think it's a little early for that dude!" Axel said and Riku opened the box.

The pink haired girl pulled away and saw the gift, two lovely bracelets, with charms of stars, bells, half a paopu fruit (on each bracelet) and a ruby heart. One had the letter 'R', whilst the other had the letter 'M'. Riku took the one which had the 'R' and clasped the bracelet around Miyoko's wrist as he wore the other. The blue eyed girl stared up into her boyfriend's eyes as he gazed down at her and smiled sweetly. "Happy Valentine's day, Miyoko." He muttered and she replied, "Happy Valentine's day, Riku…"

* * *

How did you like it? Was it really mushy? I thought it would be special if I posted this on Valentine's Day. Please review.

~Parisa01


	8. Chapter 8: Apology and forgiveness

It's been so long since I've updated! Sorry for the wait!

* * *

**Your love is my True Happiness**

**Chapter 8: Apology and forgiveness**

After the last lesson, Miyoko noticed Roxas running out of the class and home. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she worried about her friend. 'He's been acting pretty strangely today. I hope he's alright…' She thought and Riku noticed her tension. "What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear and she blushed.

"No, it's nothing." Miyoko mumbled adorably and her boyfriend brushed it off. She turned to him. "Hey, I'm going to go home and do homework. I'll see you tomorrow." Riku's smile dropped at this and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Miyoko grinned at him and tiptoed as they kissed each other. She left her boyfriend, cousins and friends and walked straight home.

* * *

"I'm home!" She called out and her aunty replied.

"How was school?" Miyoko blushed and thought of the silver haired teen as she walked into the kitchen.

"It was amazing!" She fantasised and showed Aunty Mary her roses and bracelets.

"Wow, it looks beautiful sweetie."

"Thanks, Riku gave it to me for Valentine's day." Miyoko stated proudly and her aunty smiled at this.

"How lovely!"

"I'm going to go upstairs to do some homework." She said and her aunty nodded. The blue eyed teen ran upstairs. She took a nice cool shower, dried her hair and wore a pink and white striped tank top, beige skorts and pink vans. Miyoko styled her hair in a loose side bun.

She took out her English books and started doing her essay. Miyoko scribbled away like an exam and concentrated. It took her 2 hours to finish it, and then she began on her algebra homework, then her French homework, and finally done her chemistry homework and revision.

* * *

_2 hours and 30 minutes later…_

Finally Miyoko was finished. She stretched like a lazy lion. Now that she was a sophomore, she kept on getting so much homework. The blue eyed beauty checked her watch, which read 5:00pm. 'I spent 2 hours and 30 minutes on homework!' She thought, but her trail of thought was broken when her phone vibrated.

_To: Miyoko_

_My heart seriously aches to think of the moment when my stupid and angry actions pulled out tears from your angelic eyes. I can go up to any extent to rub off those rude memories and make you realise that I am truly very sorry for my misdeeds._ _The only way I could think of for winning back your trust in me was by saying three true words -"I am sorry". Please forgive me if you can._ _I know that I will be forgiven by such a sweet girl like you, but I don't want to miss a chance to say sorry to you._

_From: Roxas_

The tears fell down her rosy cheeks endlessly like a waterfall. She covered her mouth and started to cry silently. How can she not forgive her best friend? After 5 minutes, she breathed in and out. She took a tissue, wiped her tears and blew her nose.

_To: Roxas_

_Hey… We're all human, not perfect so we all make mistakes. I will always forgive you and that was a really sweet message. It was so sweet that it brought tears to my eyes. Roxas, you are my best friend and you know that, one way or another, I will always excuse your mistakes. When you come to school tomorrow, please smile for me._

_From: Miyoko_

When Miyoko finished that message, she sighed in relief. 'Finally, it's okay now.' She thought. The after 2 minutes, she heard a vibration again.

_To: Miyoko_

_Open your front door and look down…_

_From: Roxas_

She did as she was told, rushed downstairs as fast as she could, opened her front door and looked down. Miyoko gasped and picked it up. It was a large basket filled with everything she loved; chocolates in a heart, a rainbow of coloured flowers, red ribbons and a cute teddy bear. She picked it up like a baby and closed the door behind her.

The pink haired girl walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with her cousins and aunty. Kairi's eyes widened with fascination and admiration at the basket. "Wow, who gave it to you?" She asked and Miyoko picked up a card and read out.

"To Miyoko; Happy Valentine's Day from your best friend Roxas. May you always be loved and cared for, because you deserve all the love in the entire world." Miyoko fluttered her eyelashes and smiled.

"That Roxas is such a sweet gentlemen and such a kind friend." Aunty Mary said.

"No Aunty, they're not just friends, they're best friends." Namine corrected her mother. The pink haired girl smiled at this and ran upstairs with her basket. She kept the chocolates in the kitchen. Miyoko took the roses she got from Riku and placed them with Roxas' flowers. But deep inside Miyo preferred Roxas' gift but didn't know why and brushed it off. The blue eyed girl picked up the teddy and stared at its face.

"You're very adorable aren't you cutie?" She giggled. "But, I can't call you cutie it doesn't sound right. Hmmmm…" Miyoko thought of a name. First name that came to mind was 'Riku' but she shook her head. 'Still doesn't sound right.' Then her light bulb lit up. "I know I'll call you Roxy!" Miyoko hugged the teddy close to her heart and jumped onto her bed. "My sweet Roxy, my best friend…"

* * *

After dinner, the pink haired girl decided to go out for a walk. It was 8:00pm and her aunty let her under a condition, that she would return before 9:30pm on her own, or later but as long as it was with a friend. Miyoko wore her loose white cardigan, took her phone, keys and a bit of munny with her.

Whilst walking, she looked up; there was a full moon and the sky was scattered with many tiny stars. A refreshing breeze blew and she sighed. Miyoko felt like going to the beach and followed the path that took her to her destination.

* * *

When she got there, she noticed someone sitting on the sand. From behind he looked very familiar, as if she's seen him before. He had spiky blonde hair and smooth hair from the back. Then she realised who this was. "Roxas?" She asked.

Her harmonious voice sounded like a lullaby. It was sweet and soft like chocolate. It was melodious like a harp played by angels. So innocent like a white dove.

Roxas got up and didn't turn to her. He rubbed his eyes vigourously and faced her. Her smile dropped and her eyebrows furrowed together. His cheeks were puffy; his sublime sapphires brimmed with tears as they fell down his face. "Roxas, are you okay?" Miyoko asked very concerned about her best friend's sadness.

He looked at the ground and tried to avoid her gaze. "I can't forgive myself about what I did to you." Roxas mumbled almost inaudibly but she heard. Miyoko stepped closer and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, what did I say before? We're all human and we make mistakes." She muttered comforting him but the blonde haired boy still didn't look up at her. Miyoko frowned at this and lifted his head up with her finger under his chin. "I forgive you." She whispered.

After a 2 minute silence, he wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face into her neck. Her eyes widened at this until she heard the sound of quiet sobbing. The quiet sobbing turned into loud cries, repeating those 3 words; "I am sorry." Miyoko could tell that he meant everything.

She had never seen her best friend crying and felt her heart melt. A few seconds later and she wrapped her arms around his back. Miyoko hushed him like hushing a crying baby. She stroked his hair soothingly. She kissed his cheek softly and finally he stopped crying. "Please don't let go." He pleaded and she smiled at this. Roxas expected the worse, Miyoko pulling away and running away, but that never came. "I won't." Miyoko mumbled sweetly.

The pair of best friends held each other in their arms, savouring every moment, with Roxas trying to make up for his mistakes and lust, and Miyoko being his shoulder to cry on. They both were completely unaware and oblivious to the fact that they were beginning, yes beginning to fall in love, again. A pair of translucent cyan coloured eyes watched the pair and seethed with hatred and jealousy. 'Oh he is going to pay! Miyoko is **mine**!' He thought…

* * *

Uh-oh! Cliff-hanger! Please review!

~Parisa01


	9. Chapter 9: Strange

Slight RoxasXOC moment again!

* * *

**Your love is my True Happiness**

**Chapter 9: Strange **

_A pair of translucent cyan coloured eyes watched the pair and seethed with hatred and jealousy. 'Oh he is going to pay! Miyoko is mine!' He thought…_

The cyan eyed teen grinded his teeth together. 'Oh it is on Roxas! Miyoko is **my** girlfriend, she is **mine** and mine only. I will go to any extent to make him realise this or else…' He thought as he left stomping from the scene.

"Hey Roxas, do you wanna get some ice cream?" Miyoko asked kindly and the blonde haired boy looked up at her. She smiled that usual adorable and magical smile at him and he felt even better now. "Yeah sure." He agreed. Miyoko took his hand and led him to an ice cream shop.

"What flavour do you want?" The pink haired girl asked and he grinned.

"Chocolate!" He exclaimed like a child. Miyoko smiled at this.

"Good choice Roxas. 2 chocolate ice creams please." The woman gave Miyoko 2 chocolate ice cream cones and the blue eyed girl paid for the ice cream. They sat at a bench next to each other and she handed him his ice cream. "Thanks." Roxas thanked her as they started eating their sweet desserts.

"You don't need to thank me Roxas!" Miyoko giggled.

"Miyoko, what's your favourite flavoured ice cream?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Cookie dough ice cream, I love it!" She answered and the blue eyed boy raised an eyebrow.

"But there was cookie dough ice cream. Why didn't you get it?" Miyoko looked at him.

"I got chocolate cuz' you got chocolate Roxy!" She said in her angelic voice. Roxas shook his head and pinched her cheeks.

"Why were you born so damned adorable? Why? There's nothing to not love about you!" They started to laugh at this and Miyoko as well as Roxas felt their hearts beating much quicker than normal. They spent their time talking about stuff and laughing. It felt so good to be with each other again.

When they finished their ice creams, Miyoko checked the time; 9:00pm. Roxas noticed this and stood up. "I'll walk you home." He stated and she got up too.

"Hey, you don't have to if you don't want." She mumbled with pink cheeks.

"Oh nonsense! Come on!" He took her hand and they walked with each other.

All of a sudden, there was thunder and Miyoko leaned closer to Roxas who wrapped his arm around her. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned about his best friend.

"I'm scared of thunder and lightning." She confessed.

"You shouldn't be." He muttered and she looked up at him to continue. "When you're with me, there is nothing to be scared of. I'll protect you." Deep inside she felt safe and secure because he said that. Miyoko leaned her head on his shoulder and mumbled. "Thank you."

"Now you don't have to thank me Miyoko!" She laughed at this, suddenly it started to rain. "Oh shoot." Roxas said. They pulled away from each other. He took off his dark blue baseball jacket and placed it on Miyoko's shoulders. "Here." Then the drops of rain, turned into showers of rain. Miyoko took off her cardigan and placed it on his head. "You're going to catch a cold." She mumbled.

Then, their eyes locked on. Baby clear blue stared into sapphire sparkling blue eyes. Just as Miyoko was going to return her hands to her sides, she touched his golden hair and couldn't resist. It was so soft, like cashmere. It was as if she was unable to look away from his eyes, like there was a strong magnetic attraction. Roxas pulled the hood over her head and didn't want her lovely pink hair to get wet.

Slowly they started to lean closer and closer, until there were just a few inches between them. That was until; lightning brought both of them to reality as they pulled away. "You should really get home before you get ill." Roxas mumbled sheepishly and Miyoko nodded.

"See you then." Miyoko frowned.

"Good night Miyoko. See you tomorrow and sweet dreams." Roxas smiled and ran whilst waving. The pink haired girl stood there and waved until he was out of sight. She got home, went upstairs, took a warm shower and fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning was the usual routine. Miyoko got up, freshened up, got ready, met with her cousins and headed to the bus.

Miyoko entered the bus and when she passed by Axel he patted the seat next to him whilst grinning. "You know you want to." Miyoko crossed her arms and mumbled.

"In your dreams, lover boy." She giggled and some people laughed at this.

"Yeah, and you need to get through me first!" Roxas shouted from the opposite side of the bus. Kairi agreed with him.

"He does have a point there Axel." The red haired pyro frowned and looked down. Miyoko noticed this. "Hey cheer up Ax. When Roxas isn't here, I promise you that I'll sit next to you. Okay?" Axel looked up at her with a smile of hope in his bright green eyes.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded. Miyoko walked up to her usual and sat next to Roxas.

"Good morning." She said.

"Here." He gave Miyoko her cardigan back and she gave Roxas his jacket back.

"Thanks." They said in unison and laughed with each other.

"Hey, have you done your English essay yet?" Roxas asked.

"Yep, did it yesterday," Miyoko answered and Roxas furrowed his eyebrows together whilst frowning. Miyoko sensing what was wrong placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you need help on the essay Roxy?"

"Are you sure?" The golden haired boy asked modestly and she smiled softly at him.

"Of course I will silly!" She giggled harmoniously and he sighed with relief. Miyoko crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I'm not that mean!" She muttered sarcastically and Roxas looked up at her light blue twinkling eyes.

"N-no! Of course y-you're not m-mean!" He stammered nervously and she stared at him seriously for a moment. He gulped and sweat fell down the back of his neck.

Then she smiled the widest of smiles, so wide that her cheeks started to ache. "I'm only joking Roxy! Take a chill pill!" The blue eyes teen sighed with relief. Miyoko laughed at her best friend and Roxas scowled at this. The pink haired teen stuck her tongue at him and they both started laughing.

"Miyoko." The said girl heard a familiar voice from behind her and Roxas just grinded his teeth together. 'Wait, why do I feel so jealous? I should be happy for her, she's my best friend.' The blonde haired teen thought. Miyoko turned to her boyfriend with a grin from ear to ear.

"Good morning Riku." She mumbled kindly and Riku glared at Roxas. The blue eyed boy glared back and Miyoko raised an eyebrow. "Riku?" She said in an innocent tone. The silver haired boy was brought back to reality and looked down at his girlfriend, "Good morning Miyoko." He grabbed her arm gently and said out loud, loud for Roxas to hear.

"Come on Miyoko; let's sit at the back of the bus." Roxas snapped up and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Riku's smirk. 'He doesn't tell Miyoko where to sit!' Miyoko on the other hand, frowned and stared at her boyfriend with those adorable sparkling eyes.

"But Riku, can I sit-" Before she could finish, Riku cut her off which made Roxas boil with anger.

"Miyoko." Riku warned as his grip on his girlfriend was much tighter now. 'Why is he acting so strangely?'

But she brushed it off as her frown turned into a small smile. She stood up and turned to Roxas who looked disappointed. Miyoko mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." To Roxas who shook his head with a reassuring smile. 'At least he understands.' She thought. Riku led her to the back of the bus, but she could help but wonder why Riku was acting so…strange.

* * *

Oh no! Please review!

Parisa01


End file.
